Into the Unknown
by live.in.the.moment.27
Summary: Fluffy but fun and adventurous- this is the story of what happens to some of our half-blood friends after the last chapter of BoO. Spoilers! Don't read unless you've read the series! There is a lot of Caleo in this, it's my favorite ship. This is my first fanfic (some of my friends talked me into it lol) so I hope you enjoy it! (; Your biggest fan, Jennifer
1. Chapter 2: PIPER

**A Caleo Story**

CALYPSO'S POV

This was probably the happiest Calypso had felt in about two millennia. Festus kept making this weird creaking sound that made her shiver, but other than that, everything was absolutely perfect.

Something strange had happened to Calypso when she left Ogygia, but she couldn't put her finger on it. It was like a part of her shifted. Like she changed. Calypso couldn't think about that for long, though, because Leo noticed a glimpse of a taco restaurant through the clouds.

"Aww, yes! We made it," Leo grinned. Festus looked like he was about to faint, whether or not that was actually possible for mechanical dragons.

"Hang in there, buddy," Leo tried to assure his friend.

"Uhh, Leo, you might want to-" Calypso started to say. But she didn't get to finish her sentence, because right then they crashed in the middle of the taco restaurant. Chunks of cement and glass scattered everywhere.

"How on earth are we going to explain this to these people here?" Leo practically screamed, probably forgetting that "these people" were standing right there, blinking as if they had just imagined what they saw.

"Oh, my goodness," a lady came in with her hands on her face. "Why is there an _airplane_ inside my restaurant?!" So that's what the mist was disguising Festus as. "And why are there children piloting it? Someone better give me an explanation!" Calypso looked at Leo, raising her eyebrows.

"So, Sunshine," he whispered to Calypso, "How's your acting?"

"So, Miss Mirassol," Calypso began, reading the name tag pinned on the lady's blouse. "We are extremely sorry about crashing into this lovely looking eatery. But in our defense, it was not at all our fault."

"That's right," Leo continued, eyeing Calypso nervous-looking. "So, um, there were these people on our plane, see, and they, well, um, they-"

"They attempted to bungee jump out of the plane without any parachutes!" Calypso said, her words with ease and without hesitation. Leo stared at Calypso like an idiot. If Calypso had Leo's hyper-activeness, she would have burst into flames that second. Then again, Leo was the one with the cool Son-of-Hephaestus fire powers, not her.

"Uh, Calypso, where are you going with thi-"

"So the pilots, you see, unwisely put the plane on auto-pilot and rushed to stop them. Meanwhile the auto-pilot failed, and all of the people on the plane ended off jumping without a parachute. We didn't recieve any further information."

"So, let me get this straight," Mirassol said, confused. "Two teenagers flew a plane into a taco restaurant because all the other passengers abandoned ship? So this is your story."

"Yes," Calypso nodded immediately.

"Well, I'll believe that," Mirassol answered. "Heck, how should I know what kids are up to these days?"

"Thank you, very much. We will pay you for the damage soon."

"You'd better," Mirassol glared.

"Wait, no, Calypso, I've got some cash."

"Some what? Leo, what-"

"Here, I hope this is enough." Leo handed a huge wad of mortal money to the lady. Her eyes grew wide.

"Umm, yes, that will do just fine."

"Actually, could we get a couple of tacos while we're at it? I'm starving." _Most likely because you just came back from the dead,_ Calypso thought with a laugh.

Mirassol and some other mortals helped lift Festus out of the restaurant window, and with some emergency gasoline from Leo's tool belt, they were up in the air again.

CALYPSO'S POV

Calypso had never tasted anything this delicious in all her life.

"What are these things?" she asked once she had finished eating.

"Tacos," Leo answered.

"Well, are you going to eat yours?"

"Ahem. Nobody gets between Leo and his tacos," Leo said with a grin. Calypso kissed his cheek and laid her head on Leo's shoulder

.

"I never thought I'd leave that island," Calypso said. "I never imagined I'd get to see the mortal world again. But here I am, riding a mechanical dragon, so high up that the people look like ants."

"Yeah," Leo replied after a long pause. "But I guess things have changed now. About the world, I mean. Man, how did you live without iPhones?"

"Hard work and dedication," Calypso smiled. Leo's ridiculous sense of humor was beginning to rub off on her. "Hey, Leo, can you fix Festus over there?" Calypso asked, pointing to a car mechanic.

"I guess," he told Calypso, lowering Festus to the ground.

"You okay?" he asked the dragon.

_Creak, _Festus answered.

"What did he say?" Calypso said to Leo.

"The shop is closed. We're going to have to go somewhere else." Calypso rolled her eyes at Leo and waved her hand.

"Voila. Opened."

"Nice."

Leo and Calypso helped Festus get inside the warehouse, where Leo used the materials in the store to work on fixing Festus. Calypso handed him his tools.

"Wrench," Leo said.

"Sure," Calypso replied.

"Screwdriver," Leo said.

"Yep," Calypso replied.

"Oil," Leo said.

"Okay," Calypso replied.

And before they knew it, Festus was good as new.


	2. Chapter 1: CALYPSO

**A Caleo Story**

CALYPSO'S POV

This was probably the happiest Calypso had felt in about two millennia. Festus kept making this weird creaking sound that made her shiver, but other than that, everything was absolutely perfect.

Something strange had happened to Calypso when she left Ogygia, but she couldn't put her finger on it. It was like a part of her shifted. Like she changed. Calypso couldn't think about that for long, though, because Leo noticed a glimpse of a taco restaurant through the clouds.

"Aww, yes! We made it," Leo grinned. Festus looked like he was about to faint, whether or not that was actually possible for mechanical dragons.

"Hang in there, buddy," Leo tried to assure his friend.

"Uhh, Leo, you might want to-" Calypso started to say. But she didn't get to finish her sentence, because right then they crashed in the middle of the taco restaurant. Chunks of cement and glass scattered everywhere.

"How on earth are we going to explain this to these people here?" Leo practically screamed, probably forgetting that "these people" were standing right there, blinking as if they had just imagined what they saw.

"Oh, my goodness," a lady came in with her hands on her face. "Why is there an _airplane_ inside my restaurant?!" So that's what the mist was disguising Festus as. "And why are there children piloting it? Someone better give me an explanation!" Calypso looked at Leo, raising her eyebrows.

"So, Sunshine," he whispered to Calypso, "How's your acting?"

"So, Miss Mirassol," Calypso began, reading the name tag pinned on the lady's blouse. "We are extremely sorry about crashing into this lovely looking eatery. But in our defense, it was not at all our fault."

"That's right," Leo continued, eyeing Calypso nervous-looking. "So, um, there were these people on our plane, see, and they, well, um, they-"

"They attempted to bungee jump out of the plane without any parachutes!" Calypso said, her words with ease and without hesitation. Leo stared at Calypso like an idiot. If Calypso had Leo's hyper-activeness, she would have burst into flames that second. Then again, Leo was the one with the cool Son-of-Hephaestus fire powers, not her.

"Uh, Calypso, where are you going with thi-"

"So the pilots, you see, unwisely put the plane on auto-pilot and rushed to stop them. Meanwhile the auto-pilot failed, and all of the people on the plane ended off jumping without a parachute. We didn't recieve any further information."

"So, let me get this straight," Mirassol said, confused. "Two teenagers flew a plane into a taco restaurant because all the other passengers abandoned ship? So this is your story."

"Yes," Calypso nodded immediately.

"Well, I'll believe that," Mirassol answered. "Heck, how should I know what kids are up to these days?"

"Thank you, very much. We will pay you for the damage soon."

"You'd better," Mirassol glared.

"Wait, no, Calypso, I've got some cash."

"Some what? Leo, what-"

"Here, I hope this is enough." Leo handed a huge wad of mortal money to the lady. Her eyes grew wide.

"Umm, yes, that will do just fine."

"Actually, could we get a couple of tacos while we're at it? I'm starving." _Most likely because you just came back from the dead,_ Calypso thought with a laugh.

Mirassol and some other mortals helped lift Festus out of the restaurant window, and with some emergency gasoline from Leo's tool belt, they were up in the air again.

CALYPSO'S POV

Calypso had never tasted anything this delicious in all her life.

"What are these things?" she asked once she had finished eating.

"Tacos," Leo answered.

"Well, are you going to eat yours?"

"Ahem. Nobody gets between Leo and his tacos," Leo said with a grin. Calypso kissed his cheek and laid her head on Leo's shoulder

.

"I never thought I'd leave that island," Calypso said. "I never imagined I'd get to see the mortal world again. But here I am, riding a mechanical dragon, so high up that the people look like ants."

"Yeah," Leo replied after a long pause. "But I guess things have changed now. About the world, I mean. Man, how did you live without iPhones?"

"Hard work and dedication," Calypso smiled. Leo's ridiculous sense of humor was beginning to rub off on her. "Hey, Leo, can you fix Festus over there?" Calypso asked, pointing to a car mechanic.

"I guess," he told Calypso, lowering Festus to the ground.

"You okay?" he asked the dragon.

_Creak, _Festus answered.

"What did he say?" Calypso said to Leo.

"The shop is closed. We're going to have to go somewhere else." Calypso rolled her eyes at Leo and waved her hand.

"Voila. Opened."

"Nice."

Leo and Calypso helped Festus get inside the warehouse, where Leo used the materials in the store to work on fixing Festus. Calypso handed him his tools.

"Wrench," Leo said.

"Sure," Calypso replied.

"Screwdriver," Leo said.

"Yep," Calypso replied.

"Oil," Leo said.

"Okay," Calypso replied.

And before they knew it, Festus was good as new.


End file.
